Devoured by the Black Beast
by Almightylord
Summary: An erotic twist on a Greek tale. Idea by TheThotAudit.


Nu was drenched in ocean spray, trembling and chained to the wall inside a sea cave awaiting her fate. Her father had offended the gods by attempting to gain freedom, and she had been condemned to be devoured for his transgressions. She didn't understand how people could still worship such unholy beings, egotistical, selfish gods who argued and warred over trivial matters, using the humans trapped in the middle to further their own agendas.

Anxiety gnawed harder at her gut when she spotted a serpentine form moving through the water, her throat locking up and hot tears sliding down her cheeks. The monster's growl reverberated throughout the cave, surely deep enough to cause an earthquake. It was also a signal to those above that she would soon meet her end. Despite the futility of the effort Nu struggled against her bindings, eyes locked onto the monster until, to her confusion, the giant creature shrunk and morphed. A hand emerged from the murky waters and Nu could only stare in shock at the handsome man who climbed onto the rocks.

His eyes were like contrasting jewels, one ruby and one emerald. They raked over her body, studying the curves revealed by her wet, clingy garment. Nu felt exposed and swallowed hard, but her worries dissolved into wonder when faced with such excellence. He resembled a marble statue come to life, all sculpted pecs and chiseled abs to rival Hercules himself. She followed the V shape of his hips down to what lay between his legs, finding he hadn't completely shed his image as a monstrous sea serpent. Lust filled her with warmth as she pictured his length rubbing against her, pushing inside her. "W-who are you?" Nu tremulously inquired.

The creature stalked closer. He lifted a finger to caress her wet cheek, sending a sensual jitter down her spine. She hadn't expected his skin to feel so smooth. He peered unfathomably deep into her soul. His nostrils flared as if smelling her fear, but he smelled more than just terror. "Ragna," he answered simply. "Would've gotten here sooner, but some wannabe hero didn't know when to back off."

"Hero?"

Ragna grinned. "Nothing to worry about. All you need to know is I'm gonna devour you. The gods promised me a meal, but I didn't expect such a fine dish."

Horror replaced the desire pooling in her belly as she shivered beneath his intense gaze. She knew her fate was sealed but pleaded nonetheless. "N-no, you wouldn't want to eat Nu! She's bitter and rough a-and will give you a stomach ache!"

"I doubt that. By the looks of ya…" A dangerous smirk played across his lips, sharpening his handsome features. "You seem soft and pliant. I bet you taste sweeter than aged wine." Nu blushed and turned away. He licked his lips as he observed the rise and fall of her ample bosom, taut nipples poking through the fabric. Ragna shattered the chains binding her without effort, then buried his face in the crook of her neck to inhale her scent of saltwater, wildflowers, and fear. Soon would that fear become passion. Ragna licked her collarbone; Nu went rigid with terror, yet at the same time, her nerves lit up and her pussy clenched. "You're a damn liar."

"No, Nu…" The rest of her words fell away as he sucked gently on her skin, drawing a whimper from her beautiful lips. Nu was unable to stop herself from melting a little as heat traveled to her stomach. Ragna wasn't what she expected, but the gods were great deceivers; Pandora taught her that lesson well. His touches were careful, deliberate. "Ah!" Nu gasped as he bit the pulse in her neck.

"Haven't tasted flesh this sweet." His calm tone had taken on a note of excitement. Such a delicious specimen would be wasted as a single meal. Ragna's hands trailed up her arms, over her breasts, down her hips, behind her thighs. His touch left goosebumps while he savored the taste of his sacrifice's skin. He wanted to give in to his animalistic instincts, entrap her, hold her tight while he ravished her body but repressed those brutal thoughts. He cupped her chin and studied her. She trembled beneath his unholy glare, sensing his need to possess her.

Nu felt the press of his manhood against her thigh and her body burned, its heat and thickness giving her ideas that had no place in the mind of a chaste princess. Ragna leaned in and she did not turn, recoil, or reject the sensuous glide of his lips on hers. A wave of ardor chased away the chill of the sea, the brief taste of brine becoming something sweet and addicting. He throbbed in response to the swelling sensations brought on by his questing hands and dancing tongue. Nu sounded needy, sexy, now trembling with anticipation.

Ragna tore off her garments in a single motion, revealing her curvaceous figure. Marvelous, he thought as his hands memorized her hourglass frame. She yelped as he groped at her ample breasts before his mouth descended to them. His lips sealed around one stiff nipple, unable to resist the erotic sight. Her head dropped back as white-hot bliss stabbed at her body and became something she could not put into words.

She arched, wanting more of herself in his mouth. Ragna took all he could, the fear he sensed from her gradually waning, replaced with wanton need. Ragna gripped his cock and stroked, needing to calm himself before he acted on his impulses. Nu gave into him further, her worries fading into passion. Each kiss he peppered down her stomach set her heart ablaze. She spread her legs once he arrived at the junction of her thighs. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating and Ragna immediately buried his face in her muff to feast.

Nu flinched feeling his tongue trace her delicate lips. He spread her labia like a flower to examine her sensitive flesh, then wormed his fingers into her wet heat. He knew she'd taste better than any wine, the finest drink he had consumed over the many years he'd trekked the lands. She squirmed and clutched at his damp locks, her cries and gasps drowned out by crashing waves echoing through the cave. Ragna's tongue barely tethered the princess to the corporal world as the sensual assault threatened to rip her spirit right out of her body.

Nu's nipples were so stiff the brush of the wind made her hiss. The creature seemed to have read her mind as he extended his arms to cover and fondle her breasts. His mouth latched onto her clit and her eyes widened. Nu keened at the entry of his index finger, his explorations bringing her to the edge and twisting her expression into a portrait of bliss. She cried out from the invasion. He pumped slowly, her walls clenched around his finger and mouth hanging open to release breathy gasps. Ragna withdrew his digit and licked it clean of her fluid. He hummed at its flavor and Nu's face burned at the sight, caught between want and fear of the end result. Would he eat her once he had deflowered her? Nu did not doubt the prospect; she was a sacrifice, after all.

"I'm debating it," Ragna said.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Can he read Nu's mind? She shuddered at the thought, but she was right.

"I can," Ragna confirmed. "A master needs to know what their slave's thinkin' at all times."

Her breath caught. "S-slave?"

"Better than being my lunch. It'd be such a waste."

Nu's back almost snapped as his fingers intruded once again, joined by another diving knuckle deep into her heat. Arousal dribbled down his hand, and his cock twitched as her channel coiled around him, antsy to feel her velvety wetness around his cock. To think a fate such as this had awaited her, ravished by a monster... a monster equipped with a warm, agile tongue and gentle lips. A beast whose rutting fingers set every nerve aflame. She struggled to regulate her breathing, proving more strenuous once Ragna's mouth found her nipples and kissed up her neck to meet her gaze. His proficient fingers slowed. "You're mine from now on, got that?"

"Yours?" she repeated.

"Sacrifice doesn't always mean death. The big wigs up top always like to make shit about life and death but there's so much more in between. You're mine now." Ragna kissed her as air funneled out her nostrils, his declaration echoing in her mind. To be his, her freedom revoked and life in the palm of his hands. She opened her mouth without command and accepted his tongue, meeting it with her own in a passionate dance that fanned the flames of desire lit between her legs, his fingers stirring the pot. She made a noise of dismay when his mouth abandoned her to nibble on her ear. "I'll show you the ins and outs of pleasing me. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll try to go easy on ya."

"You're pure evil..." Nu whimpered against his neck. He felt warm, his hardened body like a blanket. She didn't want to separate herself from him after being imprisoned in the cave to suffer the harsh cold.

"Meh, I've been called worse." Ragna straightened and bent her knees. He rubbed his length against her saturated nub and licked his lips. "Time to set some house rules. From now on you'll call me Master, got it?"

"Yes, Master." What else could she say? 'No'? 'Go to hell'? She would ride Charon's boat to Hades if she refused him. But what devious machinations dwelled within his darkened eyes? And why were those lecherous jewels so enticing? Ragna sat back against the cave wall and positioned her astride his lap. He pushed her down to his throbbing organ and she couldn't deny her fascination with his erection. It appeared to thicken closer to the base and she wondered if one hand could grasp him. Nu unconsciously licked her lips, the strong scent of his arousal affecting her like an aphrodisiac, her pussy clenching and breath quickening.

"Don't worry, you can do it." Nu forgot he could read minds and blushed. Ragna grinned. "You wanna please your master, don'tcha?" Nu nodded in compliance and grasped his cock. The satin softness of his skin was in complete contrast to its steeliness. She jerked him, his arousal sticky and warm but not unpleasant. She discovered that the production of his pre-ejaculate was far more expedient when she sucked on his head.

Nu felt her new master shudder as she licked the underside of his cock to gather more precum. "Does that feel good, Master?" She felt no anger, no resentment knowing she would spend the rest of her days tethered to this man. In fact, she was relieved. Relieved she would no longer live among those who had sent her to death, relieved her days of waiting for a man to bed and breed her like a good little Greek girl were at an end. She could see tomorrow.

"Too good. Put me in your mouth." Ragna ground his teeth as the former princess took him halfway. Nu marveled at its strangely delicious foreign taste, how something so hard could feel so smooth and taut. Her childish curiosity and experimentation on the various sections of his dick made her mouth absolutely intoxicating. Ragna fought the notion to drive his cock down her throat and fuck it mercilessly; she wasn't ready for that kind of treatment. Right now she needed to be groomed and acclimated to his size before forceful actions were taken.

A sudden pained grunt made Nu pop up. "Did Nu do something wrong?"

Ragna's chest heaved. "Your teeth… Don't use your teeth. I won't tell you again, got that?"

"Yes."

He frowned. "Yes, who?"

"Y-yes, Master!" Nu corrected.

"It'll become second nature soon. But enough talkin', back to it." Nu opened her mouth and gobbled him more than halfway. Expecting some kind of instruction or guidance from Ragna, she remained still and looked up at him. He cupped her scalp and lightly pushed down, then pulled back up. "Make sure you circle your tongue around the tip every time you—shit! Yeah... Yeah, that's it!" Slurping and sucking, Nu's insecurities faded and her oral ministrations became confident. She moved of her own volition, at her own pace; she took more and more of him until she arrived at the root of his thick shaft. His eyes rolled shut at times, his throat flexed and she had the biggest urge to nip at his defined Adam's apple. Moans and grunts escaped as he struggled to restrain his mounting orgasm. He laced his fingers into her platinum hair and met her dutiful bobs, praising and grunting encouragements to boost her already high moral. Alternating between gentle and rough sucks, Ragna felt his climax near. "Hold it!" His command went unheard. Her eyes were shut, the girl off in her own little world. He couldn't shake her off as she chased him down and continued her proficient mouth work. Ragna pushed her away and hissed as she slurped the entire way up. "Dammit, girl..." he breathed.

She sat on her knees. "Did Nu do something wrong again?"

Ragna tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothin' like that. I was about to bust my top early." The erotic sight of her licking a dribble of his seed away prompted him to lunge at her and kiss her breathless. Her limbs enwrapped him and pulled him down, allowing her to feel his indented thews once more. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, dragging his dick along her damp slit yearning for the same release as him. Once more Ragna kissed her, though not as rough as before. This passionate kiss was meant to savor, his tongue meeting hers in a searing wet slide. "Time to seal the contract," he whispered against her lips and pressed the head of his cock against her tender entrance.

Nu winced as the swollen member threatened to split her. A moan escaped the princess feeling his appendage push deeper into her molten core. Deeper and deeper his cock buried itself in its new captive. For once Ragna thanked the gods instead of cursing them for this sacrifice. This one was a different breed altogether. More than anything he wanted to thrust savagely but held off on that until he knew for certain nothing would impede them. Ragna rocked back and forth, the silken caress of her walls not making his decision any easier. He sat up as she began to roll her hips with his. Her eyes squeezed shut, perspiration beading all over her body, platinum hair fanned out behind her.

Nu's eyes opened when his motions ceased, a strange look of pride on his face. "Master, what happened? Why did you stop?" she asked in clear disappointment.

"You took all of me. Didn't think you could on the first go, not bad." Ragna directed her gaze to where their crotches met. Her sudden look of embarrassment made the sea creature chuckle. He resumed his undulations, long and rough strokes quickly growing more measured until he was pistoning into her yielding pristine form with primal growls. This woman was fantastic! Her pussy gripped him tightly, trying to milk his seed and experience the warmth only heard of in tales of erotic copulation.

Ragna's thrusts became shallow, eliciting a yelp each time he crashed against her cervix. Nu felt him swell and throb intermittently, on the crest of something amazing herself until a molten liquid flooded her. Afterward, an explosion of exquisite heat arched Nu's back off the floor with trembling force. Her orgasm ripped through her in a crashing wave of white heat. She writhed and keened as her limbs latched themselves onto Ragna in need of an anchor lest she went mad. Feverishly she bucked against him, just enough to create friction. However, the adrenaline rush did not last too long as she sunk into the sea of bliss.

"Sleep for now." Ragna pecked her cheeks. Exhaustion closed her eyes and she regressed into slumber. Beneath the sea was his home, crafted by the Sirens, where he would enjoy his sacrifice without interference.

* * *

Beta-read by WId Blue Sonder. I wanted to do something for Celica's birthday but couldn't think of anything for her, sad face. But I'll make something for her. This shall remain incomplete in case I continue, because I want to but imma have to think of how.


End file.
